harrypotterfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Переводы серии «Гарри Поттер» на языки мира
Серия фантастических романов «Гарри Поттер» британской писательницы Джоан Роулинг стала одним из самых читаемых произведений детской литературы в истории и имеет читателей всех возрастов во многих странах мира. По состоянию на апрель 2011 года мировые продажи книг о юном волшебнике Гарри Поттере, по оценкам, составили 450 миллионов экземпляровABC News on Harry Potter: "Rowling has sold about 450 million copies of the Harry Potter books worldwide, according to Blair." (4 April 2011). Книги были переведены с оригинального английского, по меньшей мере, на 67 других языков. Однако, есть ещё две различные версии португальского языка (европейский португальский и бразильский португальский языки), а также два разных перевода на китайский — традиционный и упрощённый языки. С учётом этого, можно сказать, что имеется, по крайней мере, 70 различных языковых версий (это если не считать некоторые адаптированные варианты: на английском языке для американских читателей, валенсийские адаптации на каталонском языке, а также отдельное сербское издание, опубликованное в варианте на сербской кириллице.) Процесс перевода Чтобы получить права для авторизованного перевода, издатель должен сначала заключить контракт с агентством «The Blair Partnership». Список авторизованных издателей опубликован на официальном сайте Джоан Роулинг. Далее издатели выбирают переводчиков самостоятельно в своих странах. Переводчики не получают доступ к книгам вплоть до их официального релиза на английском языке; следовательно, перевод может начаться только после того, как английские издания будут опубликованы. Это неизбежно создаёт отставание в несколько месяцев до официальной публикации переводов. Это задержка увеличивает продажи изданий на английском языке за счёт нетерпеливых поклонников в тех странах, в которых английский язык не является родным. Так во Франции пятая книга серии стала первой изданной на английском языке книгой, которая когда-либо возглавляла список бестселлеров. В Италии нетерпеливые поклонники Гарри Поттера организовали «Операцию Перья» ( ), наводнив итальянское издательство «Salani» перьями, напоминающие почтовых сов Хогвартса, с требованиями ускоренной публикации итальянского перевода последней, седьмой книги серии. Это отставание вызвало также множество несанкционированных переводов, в связи с чем во многих странах стали появляться «поддельные» версии книг. Жёсткие временные рамки, в которые были поставлены переводчики, в отдельных случаях привели к ухудшению качества перевода. В некоторых странах, таких как Италия, первая книга была пересмотрена издательством и выпущена в обновленной редакции в ответ на требования читателей, жаловавшихся на качество первого перевода. В таких странах, как Китай и Португалия перевод осуществляется группой переводчиков, работающих вместе, чтобы сэкономить время. Некоторые из переводчиков, нанятых для работы над книгами, были хорошо известны еще до их работы над книгами Поттерианы, например, Виктор Голышев, который курировал перевод пятой книги на русский язык. Голышев был ранее хорошо известен в связи со своими переводами произведений Уильяма Фолкнера и Джорджа Оруэлла, и был известен нелестными отзывами в своём интервью о книгах Роулинг. Перевод на турецкий язык книг со второй по пятую выполнил Sevin Okyay, популярный литературный критик и культурный обозреватель. Список переводов на другие языки Оригинальные версии книг на английском языке были опубликованы в Великобритании издательством Блумсбери. К сожалению, на данный момент у них нет полного официального списка авторизованных переводов. В таблице ниже приведены все известные издания, которые переведены на другие языки. В таблицу также включены оригинальные английские издания. }» и « ») | # Harry Potter à l'école des sorciers # Harry Potter et la Chambre des secrets # Harry Potter et le Prisonnier d'Azkaban # Harry Potter et la Coupe de feu # Harry Potter et l'Ordre du phénix # Harry Potter et le Prince de sang-mêlé # Harry Potter et les Reliques de la Mort |- style="background:#E8E8E8;" valign="top" ! 73. ! [[wikipedia:ru:Хинди|Хинди (hi)]] | style="background:#DDD; padding-left:5px;"| Индия | Manjul Publishing House Pvt. Ltd. ---- Переводчик: Sudhir Dixit (I-VII) | # हैरी पॉटर और पारस पत्थर # हैरी पॉटर और रहस्यमयी तहख़ाना # हैरी पॉटर और अज़्काबान का क़ैदी # हैरी पॉटर और आग का प्याला # हैरी पॉटर और मायापंछी का समूह # हैरी पॉटर और हाफ़-ब्लड प्रिंस # हैरी पॉटर और मौत के तोहफे |- style="background:#E8E8E8;" valign="top" ! 74. ! [[wikipedia:ru:Хорватский язык|Хорватский (hr)]] | style="background:#DDD; padding-left:5px;"| Хорватия | Algoritam ---- Переводчики: # Zlatko Crnković (I-III) # Dubravka Petrović (IV-VI) | # Harry Potter i Kamen mudraca # Harry Potter i Odaja tajni # Harry Potter i Zatočenik Azkabana # Harry Potter i Plameni Pehar # Harry Potter i Red feniksa # Harry Potter i Princ miješane krvi # Harry Potter i Darovi smrti |- style="background:#E8E8E8;" valign="top" ! 75. ! [[wikipedia:ru:Чешский|Чешский (cs)]] | style="background:#DDD; padding-left:5px;"| Чехия | Albatros ---- Переводчики: # Vladimír Medek (I, II, IV) # Pavel Medek (III, V, VI, VII) | # Harry Potter a kámen mudrců # Harry Potter a tajemná komnata # Harry Potter a vězeň z Azkabanu # Harry Potter a ohnivý pohár # Harry Potter a Fénixův řád # Harry Potter a princ dvojí krve # Harry Potter a relikvie smrti |- style="background:#E8E8E8;" valign="top" ! 76. ! [[wikipedia:ru:Шведский язык|Шведский (sv)]] | style="background:#DDD; padding-left:5px;"| Швеция Финляндия | Tiden Young Books / Raben & Sjögren ---- Переводчик: Lena Fries-Gedin | # Harry Potter och de vises sten # Harry Potter och Hemligheternas kammare # Harry Potter och fången från Azkaban # Harry Potter och den flammande bägaren # Harry Potter och Fenixorden # Harry Potter och Halvblodsprinsen # Harry Potter och dödsrelikerna |- style="background:#E8E8E8;" valign="top" ! 77. ! [[wikipedia:ru:Эстонский язык|Эстонский (et)]] | style="background:#DDD; padding-left:5px;"| Эстонский | Varrak Publishers ---- Переводчики: # Kaisa Kaer # Krista Kaer | # Harry Potter ja tarkade kivi # Harry Potter ja saladuste kamber # Harry Potter ja Azkabani vang # Harry Potter ja tulepeeker # Harry Potter ja Fööniksi Ordu # Harry Potter ja segavereline prints # Harry Potter ja Surma vägised |- style="background:#E8E8E8;" valign="top" ! 78. ! [[wikipedia:ru:Японский язык|Японский (ja)]] | style="background:#DDD; padding-left:5px;"| Япония | Say-zan-sha Publications Ltd. ---- Переводчик: Yuko Matsuoka (松岡 佑子) | # ハリー・ポッターと賢者の石 # ハリー・ポッターと秘密の部屋 # ハリー・ポッターとアズカバンの囚人 # ハリー・ポッターと炎のゴブレット # ハリー・ポッターと不死鳥の騎士団 # ハリー・ポッターと謎のプリンス # ハリー・ポッターと死の秘宝 |} Ссылки * Примечания en:Harry Potter in translation Категория:Комментарии Категория:Реальные книги